beyoncefandomcom-20200222-history
News Archives
Can't get enough Beyoncé? Neither can I! Well, welcome to BeeNews, find out what's buzzzzing! - BeyonceEditor October 26, 2011: 'Live At Roseland' DVD Coming Soon On November 21, 2011, the Live At Roseland ''DVD will hit the shelves exclusively at Walmart stores. The DVD was filmed back in August during the '4 Intimate Nights With Beyoncé' mini concert series at the Roseland Ballroom. On November 29, a deluxe edition of ''Live At Roseland ''titled ''Elements of 4 ''will be in stores. See more details according to a press release by Columbia Records: ::::: On Monday, November 21, just in time for Thanksgiving, fans who longed to be at those shows can get up close and personal with Beyoncé and experience for themselves the energy and magic that filled the Ballroom with the release of Live At Roseland, exclusively at Walmart. The 26-song live DVD brings the quaint setting turn stadium performances to your living room. : And on Tuesday, November 29, Live At Roseland: The Elements Of 4 deluxe package, a two-disc DVD, with the complete concert, bonus offstage footage, a 20-page booklet and a video anthology that includes seven videos from her latest album, 4, will be released worldwide. The concert documentary is filled with never-before seen footage that captures Beyoncé’s life from eager five-year-old music fan to a consummate entertainer who is in control of every inch of her life and career. October 26, 2011: 'Party' Music Video Premiere The music video for Beyoncé's urban single, ''Party, is finally here! The visual premiered on BET's 106 & Park earlier today and here it is below. The video features cameos from former bandmate Kelly Rowland, sister Solange Knowles, eyewear designers CoCo & Breezy and a few others. Also, as featured on the official remix, rapper J. Cole gets a moment of his own in the video. Another spectacular video from B, and she looks perfect. 500px|right BeyonceEditor October 16, 2011: Chloe & Halle Bailey on Ellen This past Friday (Oct 14, 2011), sisters Chloe, 13, and Halle, 11, were on The Ellen Show. You may be thinking who are these people? ''thumb|right|350px|Chloe & Halle cover 'Best Thing I Never Had'Well, take a look for yourself (see right): Their cover of Beyoncé's single, ''Best Thing I Never Had ''has caught the eye of Ellen DeGeneres who invited the duo to her show! Take a peak at that video as well (see below): thumb|350px|right October 16, 2011: The Baby Bump & Other News The Australian television show ''Sunday NIght ''has put a rest to the rumors of a fake baby bump. Check out the video (that tells us what we already knew): http://au.news.yahoo.com/sunday-night/video/watch/26966814 In more exiting news: *Check out the ''Best Thing I Never Had ''alternate fan video *Beyoncé nominated for TWO American Music Awards (Soul/Rhythm Favorite Female Artist, Soul/Rhythm Favorite Album)! *Indie Rock band, "The Horrors" covers ''Best Thing I Never Had BeyonceEditor : October 11, 2011: 'Countdown' Music Video In case your're not one of the 2.4 million people that have seen the music video on YouTube or ''didn't watch the premiere on MTV ''or ''if you simply want to see it again (which is completely understandable), enjoy! Also, the music video for international single, ''Love on Top ''is to be premiered soon. thumb|left|350px October 11, 2011: Beyoncé Cover's Harper's Bazaar (Nov 2011) Check out Beyoncé as she dominates the cover of Harper's Bazzar's November 2011 issue. Can you say #CoverQueen? HB1.jpg HB2.jpg HB3.jpg HB4.jpg HB5.jpg BeyonceEditor October 6, 2011: Late news! This past Monday, Beyoncé and her mother surprised students at the University of Houston during the "Living Archives" series. On Tuesday, the girls on television series '''Glee' sang and danced to Beyoncé's anthem, Run The World (Girls). As it turns out, the lead singer is actually one of Beyoncé's former background dancers! Also on Tuesday, Beyoncé's new single, 'Countdown', was sent to radio and a teaser for the single's music video was released. The music video for 'Countdown' is set to premiere at 7:56 EST on MTV and on Beyoncé's official website, Beyoncé Online September 22, 2011: 'Countdown' to Radio on 10/4 'Countdown' to be sent to Pop & Rhythm Radio on Tuesday, October 4, 2011! September 22, 2011: Beyoncé At Macy's! Macys1.jpg|Beyoncé waves while entering Macy's for Pulse launch Macys2.jpg|Beyoncé's 16 Grammy's! Macys3.jpg|Beyoncé on the mic! Macys4.png|HQ: Beyoncé waves to the crowd outside of Macy's Macys5.png|HQ: Beyoncé! In other news: *Beyoncé to be on 'The Insider' tonight! September 22, 2011: Pulse Has Arrived! Beyoncé donned a blue, sequined Roberto Cavalli minidress and matching jacket at a press event for the launch of her perfume, Pulse. Before heading to the after party DJed by her sister Solange, Beyoncé was photographed in another ensemble, a purple gown. As of 4pm today, Beyoncé will be at Macy's Herald Square NYC, continuing the celebration of her fragrance launch. Also, the first 500 people to by a gift set of Pulse will have the opportunity to take a picture with Beyoncé! See also: Beyoncé interviews with ELLE Magazine about Pulse .jpg Pulse2.jpg Pulse3.jpg Pulse4.jpg Photo credit: NecoleB BeyonceEditor September 18, 2011: VIDEO House of Deréon at Selfridges thumb|300px|right|Beyoncé & Tina KnowlesVideo: Fashionistas & designers Beyoncé and her mother, Tina Knowles, fill in the details about their new House of Deréon Collection at London's Selfridges. September 17, 2011: House of Deréon at Selfridges Beyoncé & her mother Ms. Tina Knowles were out in London earlier today to launch their fashion collection, House of Deréon, at Selfridges. Onlookers enjoyed a surprise tribal-inspired fashion show to the tune of an African remix of 'End of Time'. Beyoncé and Ms. Tina took their own walk down the runway at the end of the show, thanking everyone for coming. Following the event, an afterparty was held where Beyoncé and her mother showed up to socialize for a few moments. Image credits: Newscom, @BeyonceLite, @Manda_Fierce BeyonceEditor September 16, 2011: Beyoncé at Macy's on the 22nd News from Beyoncé Parfums! Want to know how awesome it is to meet Beyoncé? Go to Macy's Herald Square NYC on the 22nd. The first 500 people to buy a Pulse gift set will get to meet Beyoncé and have their photo taken with her! The gift set will contain: Pulse EDP 3.4 oz + Pulse EDP 1.0 oz travel size + Pulse Luminous Body Milk 6.4 oz + Pulse Luminous Shower Cream 6.4 oz. Value: $140. The set will go on sale Tuesday the 20th and there are only 500 of them, so don't miss out on this amazing opportunity to meet Beyoncé! BeyonceEditor September 4, 2011: Happy 30th Beyoncé! HAPPY 30TH BIRTHDAY BEYONCÉ! You are truly a queen! Beyoncé was spotted leaving dinner in Venice, Italy celebrating her 30th birthday with husband, Jay-Z. BeyonceEditor August 28, 2011: Someone is Pregnant! BREAKING NEWS: Beyoncé takes the VMA red black carpet to reveal that she is pregnant! Later on, the mother-to-be superstar stole the show with a performance of Love on Top ''(while wearing stilettos) and revealing her small baby bump at the end of the amazingness. The audience went ''wild ''as the diva posed with her baby bump, putting another mark in the VMA history book. Congratulations Beyoncé and Jay-Z! BeyonceEditor August 25, 2011: '1+1' Music Video Premiere Beyoncé will premiere the music video for promotional single ''1+1 ''onE! News at 7:00pm EST! In other news: *Beyoncé will be seated in the first row alongside Britney Spears, Katy Perry and Russel Brand at the 2011 MTV VMA's on Sunday, August 28, 2011. *Chart topping single 'Irreplaceable' passes 3 million sales! *After its release 39 weeks ago, the 'I Am...Tour' DVD is #7 on the Billboard Music DVDs chart. *Miranda Lambert gushes about Beyoncé *Rolling Stones lead singer Mick Jagger reveals that he has recently purchased one of Beyoncé's newest singles. "someone asks ‘Have you heard Beyoncé’s new single?’ You can’t just say no. And, yeah, I have downloaded Beyoncé’s new single. And that’s a great record." Sweet! BeyonceEditor August 24, 2011: Beyoncé to Perform at VMAs The moment we have all been waiting for! Beyoncé added to the list of performers for the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards! See mote details here! August 23, 2011: 'Party' Headed to Radio Beyoncé will be sending her song titled Party to urban radio on August 30, 2011! August 20, 2011: Celebrities at '4 Intimate Nights' After the soiree of celebrities attending the second show of Beyoncé's critically-acclaimed mini concert series, '4 Intimate Nights With Beyoncé' at the Roseland Ballroom, the final of four shows took place on Friday, August 19, 2011. The concerts ended on a positive note, with Beyoncé reportedly revealing to the audience that the last night's show was being filmed for a DVD release. Fans also spotted ''another ''huge star before the concert took place on Friday night, former member of The Beatles, Paul McCartney. This all began with tickets for each night's show being sold out within seconds of going on sale, giving Beyoncé the chance to perform in an intimate standing room setting with an audience of 3,500 people. Each night, Beyoncé ended her set with the "career-defining" song written by Diane Warren, titled, ''I Was Here. Cetainly, Beyoncé was ''there, and she brought nothing short of her A-game each night. Signed, BeyonceEditor August 19, 2011: '1+1' Music Video Premiere? According to reports on Thursday, August 18, 2011, Beyoncé was set to release the music video for promotional single, ''1+1 ''on the Friday evening airing of show, ''E! News. Fans began searching for confirmation immediately, before E! News ''reporter Jason Kennedy revealed that the rumors were true. On today's airing of ''E! News, ''fans were disappointed to find out that the video had been pushed back a week to allow Beyoncé to "perfect" it, however, it certainly will be released soon. We are extremely anxious to see the new visual that Beyoncé plans to release! Is there a such thing as too much Beyoncé? No way. Signed, BeyonceEditor August 17, 2011: '4 Intimate Nights' Final Curtain Call *Beyoncé continues '4 Intimate Nights With Beyoncé" residency at Roseland Ballroom "Beyoncé wrapped up night two last night of her sold out "4 Intimate Nights With Beyoncé" residency at Roseland Ballroom in New York. She performed songs from her album "4" in the 3,500 standing room only famed venue. The stars all came out to watch her perform with Diddy, The Dream, Jay-Z, Russell Simmons, Adrienne Bailon, Ne-Yo, and Erica Campbell (Mary Mary) all in attendance for last night's show." August 16, 2011: Beyoncé Covers InStyle *Beyoncé covers September issue of InStyle August 15, 2011: '4 Intimate Nights' *Beyoncé Dazzles in New York See photos from "4 Intimate Nights with Beyoncé" See also: *Beyonce Owns NYC in '4' Concert Debut August 12, 2011: House of Deréon Promo Pics New promotional images for House of Deréon are revealed! August 10, 2011: '4 Intimate Nights' Sells Out Instantly, Beyoncé makes Forbes *'4 Intimate Nights With Beyoncé' concerts sell out instantly *Beyoncé named as Forbes Magazine's most powerful Black Woman in the U.S. August 8, 2011: Beyoncé featured on 'The Throne' * [http://www.beyonceonline.com/us/news/beyonc%C3%A9-featured-just-released-watch-throne-album Beyoncé featured on Jay-Z & Kanye West album, ''Watch The Throne] August 4, 2011: Beyoncé Covers Harper's Bazaar UK *[http://www.beyonceonline.com/us/news/beyonc%C3%A9-covers-september-issue-harpers-bazaar-uk Beyoncé covers September 2011 issue of Harper's Bazaar UK] August 5, 2011: Beyoncé Coming to the Roseland Ballroom * Beyoncé to perfom '4 Intimate Nights With Beyoncé at Roseland Ballroom (New York) July 28, 2011: Beyoncé on Jimmy Fallon, The View * [http://www.beyonceonline.com/us/news/beyonc%C3%A9-shakes-things-late-night-jimmy-fallon Performance: Beyoncé on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon] * [http://www.beyonceonline.com/us/news/beyonc%C3%A9-brings-4-view Performance: Beyoncé on The View]